Los dioses y semidioses leen Percy Jackson y el Ladron del Rayo
by Mr. J.M
Summary: En una reunión convocada por las Moiras los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson libros 1/5. AVISO FINAL Y CUENTA OFICIAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestras deidades vienen de la epoca despues del juramento y antes del ladron del rayo. Pero los semidioses vienen después de que termine el libro donde muere Cronos.**

Las deidades olimpicas, discutian sobre algo. Poseidón, Zeus y Hades sobre su poder, Hera le contaba a Hestia los engaños de su marido, mientras este hacia oídos sordos. Hermes y Apolo planeaban una broma, Atenea y Dioniso estaban discutiendo sobre que el vino era mejor, mientras que Atenea sobre que la sabiduría le ganaba. Demeter miraba feamente a Hades. Afrodita coqueteaba con Ares y Hefesto hacia que no escuchaba.

Entonces apareció una luz y una pequeña carta.

-¿Hija que dice?.-preguntó Zeus

Atenea lo miró con algo de odio "no soy tu sirviente" y agarro la carta.

-Dioses: ustedes han causado muchas deformidades a lo largo del tiempo, trataron mal a sus hijos y mortales. Ahora sufriran su maldición. Si no logran terminar de leer este libro que les damos, cortaremos sus hilos,

Las Moiras

PD 1: No se permite matar semidioses.

PD 2: Alimentenlos bien.

De repente fueron apareciendo muchisimos semidioses y una mortal.

-Digan sus nombres y sientensen luego.

Hizo aparecer unas sillas con cojines muy comodas

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, consejera de la cabaña seis, arquitecta del olimpo y heroina del olimpo.-contestó una chica rubia con ojos grises.

Su madre le sonrió orgullosa.

-Travis...y Connor Sttol, hijos Hermes y lideres de la cabaña 11.

Hermes le levante el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Charles Beckendorf hijo de Hefesto, lider de la cabaña.

El dios de la forja crea un automata que lo saluda.

-Katie Gardiner hija de Demeter y lider de la cabaña.

Demeter crea unas vides con una carita feliz.

-Clarisse La Rue hija de Ares y lider de la cabaña 5.

Ares solo dice ¡Guerra! Como si eso fuera señal de aprobación.

-Thalia Grace hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa.

-¡Zeus rompiste el juramento!.-gritaron Hades y Poseidón.

-Bue...no puedo explicarlo.-contestó tratando de salvarse.

Pero Hera salió llorando de la habitación.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades.-dijo.

-¡T u también lo rompiste!.-respondió Zeus alegrandose.

-Nací antes del juramento.-se apresuro a decir.

-Quiron entrenador de heroes.-se presentó el caballo.

Una semidiosa pequeña de Hermes le pregunto si iban a leer. Y Quirón asintió.**(N/A:Ey eso rima :P)**

-Grover..., señor de lo salvaje y conocedor de Pan.-balbuceó este nervioso.

-Percy Jackson hijo de...-no pudo completar la frase ya que una luz le tapo la vista.

Otra carta más apareció:

El chico ese sera descubierto en el libro.

Las Moiras.

Percy quedó callado y dejo proseguir.

-Drew Tanaka hija de Afrodita y con el poder de habla encanto.-dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.

Su madre le mando un beso, aunque en el fondo no la quería mucho.

-Will Solace, hijo Apolo y consejero de la cabaña.

-Bien creó que estamos todos ¿Quien quiere leer?

-¡Yo!.-contestó enseguida Annabeth.

Ella agarró el libro y se sentó.

-Percy Jackson y el Ladron del Rayo.-leyo la hija de Atenea.

**-Vaporizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de algebra-**

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Que les pareció? Seguire subiendo un saludo Mr. MJ.**


	2. CAMBIO DE CUENTA

**AVISO:**

**BUENO CHICOS, SIENTO QUE ME TOME TIEMPO PARA DECIR ESTO, PERO FINALMENTE Y LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO DECIDÍ QUE ERA HORA DE AVISARLES QUE CAMBIE DE CUENTA.**

**Shinigamii18 ES MI ACTUAL CUENTA Y DONDE TRATO DE ESCRIBIR A DIARIO EN MIS 4 FICS (ME CONCENTRO EN DOS DE ELLOS).**

**TODA LA INFORMACIÓN PUEDEN VERLA EN MI PERFIL Y ENTENDERAN. BUENO NOTARAN QUE ESTOS FICS YA NO LOS CONTINUARE PUESTO QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS EN MENTE Y MUCHO TRABAJO, PERO SI DESEAN SEGUIR VIENDO ALGO DE UN ESTILO PARECIDO PUEDEN CONTINUAR VIENDO MIS FICS EN LA CUENTA QUE MENCIONE ARRIBA. **

**CREO QUE ERA TIEMPO DE AVISARLES Y BUENO…EXPLICAR EL PORQUE DEL ABANDONO. UN BESO MUY GRANDE A TODOS Y RECUERDEN QUE NO DEJE DE ESCRIBIR, LO SIGO HACIENDO PERO EN MI CUENTA DE Shinigamii18.**

**Mucha suerte y éxitos.**


End file.
